


邵群生日随手开车

by Ning18



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng, 群秀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ning18/pseuds/Ning18
Kudos: 14





	邵群生日随手开车

马上就是邵群的生日，李程秀早早做起了打算。

跟邵群在一起已经很长时间了，李程秀却没有真真正正地好好为邵群准备生日，一方面是忙于工作和照顾孩子，另一方面 …… 也许他还是后怕，怕他毫无保留地释放出自己的爱，又会再次被推入深渊。

邵群虽然嘴上不说，心里肯定还是期待着李程秀能真正地对自己全无保留。

李程秀给温小辉发信息：“小辉，邵群马上要过生日了，我想给他个惊喜。”

“说了叫我 adi ！没问题啊，我跟洛羿每年都会庆祝好多节日！你想要开 party ？”

“不，不是。”李程秀咬咬牙继续打字“我想，主动一点，那方面，但不知道怎么做 … ”

不行，太害羞了！刚想撤回温小辉接着就发来了一条，“玩什么 play ？我这里道具齐全，会不会用？不会用我亲自，教你 o(*////▽////*)q ”

“不 … 不用了 … ”

李程秀脸红了，尽管知道小辉一直是这么说话他还是不适应。跟邵群一起这么长时间了该玩得都玩了个遍，不过全是邵群主动，如果李程秀不喜欢的话邵群也会尊重他。

如果，他主动一点呢？李程秀边想着边拿凉凉的手放在脸上试图给通红的脸降温，无济于事。

终于到了这一天，邵群忙了一天去找程秀，被助理告知他刚下班就急匆匆地走了，应该是回家去看孩子了，邵群只好赶紧回家。

他与程秀已经在一起这么长时间，从京城叱咤风云的公子哥儿变成了京城笑话，以前那些狐朋狗友不知在背后嘲笑了多少次。他都没在乎过，别人都不懂程秀的好，啥他妈面子不面子的都不如爱情。但程秀虽然跟他在一起，每天把家里都照顾地很好，他却总能感到程秀没有那么放得开了，他知道全无保留的李程秀是怎样的，虽然也曾经谈过这件事，但效果甚微。

但这又能怪谁呢，都怪以前的自己太混蛋，他理解程秀在经历那么多事后总要给自己留一条退路，但还是 ……

他和往常一样推开了家门，打算去正正卧室找程秀。他知道今天是他的生日，以往要不就是回老家过要不就是程秀随便做一顿饭买个蛋糕吧他糊弄了 ，他没指望什么。

一推开门，他惊讶地发现程秀，已经在门口等着他了。

程秀穿了一件丝绸的浴衣，隐隐约约可以看见下面的肌肤，红色的乳头，似乎还有什么东西。

李程秀伸手搂住邵群的脖子，脸已经红地发烫，硬着头皮在邵群轻轻地说：“生日快乐，老公 … ”说完之后就把脸埋到邵群脖子底下硬抱着一动不动，他太害羞了！

邵群从没有反应过来到极度惊喜，像被一颗看不见的糖果缓缓砸到心头，一下子就硬了。

“怎么今天这么主动啊”他已经控制不住地嘴角上扬，“搞得我想 cao 死你 …… ”

李程秀已经没办法接话了，他想好了给邵群展示毫无保留的自己，他现在只想让邵群开心，想让邵群不用再患得患失，那些过去的伤痛慢慢消失 …… 想被人狠狠地抱 …

下了决心，他努力把双腿盘到邵群腰上，邵群立刻拖住了他的屁股。

“那就来 cao 我吧，今晚我是你的，以后都是你的。”

邵群再也等不急了，忙把程秀抵在墙上，咬住了他的嘴唇，又觉得不够，把舌头顶进去，模仿性交时候的样子在李程秀的口腔里翻滚。李程秀被这激烈的吻弄得情迷意乱，口水顺着嘴边流了下来，一吻结束嘴角拉出了淫靡的口水，流到了浴衣上。

邵群这才看清楚，这件浴衣的下面。李程秀的乳尖上夹了乳夹，两个夹子中间一条银色的链子自然下垂，直至李程秀的腿间，末端缠绕在李程秀的两颗睾丸下面。

邵群一下子差点窒息，他没想到一向害羞的程秀竟然可以为了他做到如此。

“喜欢吗”李程秀轻轻地问，生怕被别人听到似得。

“你 tmd…… ”邵群一下子不知道说什么好，也紧紧抱住李程秀，他太惊喜，却又太心疼，他知道那个对他全心全意的李程秀回来了，那个他一心一意一辈子要呵护的人，终于对他敞开了心扉。

急不可耐地，他把自己的阴茎对准了程秀的后穴，一下子冲了进去。李程秀不由自主第呻吟出声。

“啊 … 邵群 … 快 … 我里面 … 好痒 … 想要你！”

“草！媳妇你夹得我好爽！”边说边不停地冲击李程秀的里面。他把头埋在李程秀的胸前，张口咬住了胸前的豆子，用力吮吸，李程秀的豆子被咬的又红又肿，胸前全都是口水和牙印。

李程秀被邵群抱着双腿，以最大限度地压向背后的墙壁，淫靡的小穴正对着面前的邵群，全身的着力点就只有小穴连接的那根阴茎 …… 邵群的阴茎一下一下深深插入到李程秀的最深处，李程秀睾丸下的银链随着晃动发出细碎的响声，让人意乱情迷。

邵群很久没有对他这么粗暴了，他不讨厌性事，但有一点害怕邵群那不节制的做爱，让他难以承受，还好邵群听他的话每次都很温柔。这样粗暴的邵群让他又爱又怕，却最终也是享受在无尽的快感中。

不知干了多久，邵群终于释放了一次，李程秀已经彻底瘫软在邵群的臂弯里，手还紧紧地搂着邵群的脖子，搂着他最爱的男人“生日快乐，这个礼物，喜欢吗，我自己 … ”

“喜欢！程秀，你就是我一生的宝藏，我何德何能有你这么好的媳妇儿 … ”

“那，回床上 … 我还想，要你。”

邵群心融化了

他们在床了干了一夜，最后紧紧相拥

“我们还有一辈子要过”

“我，陪你。”


End file.
